The Runaway Twins
by MamaGhostie
Summary: Two little robots from a local family diner decide to escape from their home, except, one issue remains. How on earth will two robots their size survive out in the wilderness? Will they find a new home, or will they become a sideshow circus attraction? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning

"Howdy kids!" Bellowed a rather large humanoid animatronic as it whirred and turned sharply up on stage, shiny green eyes glancing down at the mesmerized kids down in the audience. "'N welcome to Billy Bob's Boastin' Parties! Make yerself riiight at home here, wes gots some things to show ya'll!" The somewhat portly man shouted, turning to the rest of the silly caricature's up on stage beside him who all seemed to awkwardly jerk to try and simulate human like movements, even the smaller ones jerked, despite not having enough parts to carry it out sufficiently.

This right here was Billy Bob's Boasting Parties, a family diner that seemed to appeal to children of all ages. Although, only if you were native to the town in which this was located. Billy Bob's was known for rather raunchy humor and mediocre food, all of which was loved by the southerners surrounding this joint that lived up to their stereotypes that were currently wiggling about on stage.

"Now, here's a quick lil in-troo-duction to our family for those who're new to this place." The red hue'd robotic man quickly positioned and jabbed a finger at himself, the plastic on plastic sound clacking through in his moment of silence, but it was quickly drowned out by the motions of his teeth banging together as no sound came out of the speakers to drown that noise out. These were not well programmed animatronics. The lights shined on the fat man in the center of the stage, and soon his voice came, albeit a bit delayed.

"I'm Billy Bob! The leader of this run down pizzer joint"! Luckily, another voice chimed in to allow Billy Bob's animatronic to sync up with his audio.

"This ain't a pizzer joint, Bob." Warned the southern belle positioned back right of the stage, her form was that of an over exaggerated hourglass, plastic cleavage shown just above her blue dress, and in her permanently crossed arms held a baby that's head was stalled indefinitely, leaving it to seem as if it had suffered a stroke. "It's a family diner! Only a blind man wouldn't know that!" She gave her orange eyes an exaggerated roll as another voice chimed into the conversation.

"Whadda bout a deaf one?" Cheeped another animatronic, one that was rather comically styled to be a lanky man with a mop of hair on top of his head covering his eyes, which admittedly were broken due to the lack of care. Dirt and grime had managed to make the eyelids unusable, and soon the rest of the eye was encased in so much gunk that the animators couldn't get it to budge a single inch. Grime is something that got to these robots. That, and poor programming that caused them to tear themselves to shreds.

Billy Bob sighed as he shook his head, his head jerking side to side so hard that it caused the rest of his body to slightly turn along. He pointed at the southern belle and gave her a name "This one's Dakota!" he then turned once more and pointed at the mop of a man whom was promptly named "This one's Keith!"

These were the dumpy cast of Billy Bob's, at least, the main ones. After their introduction, the lights flickered between red, blue, and green, and some cheesy trumpets played as they all tried to strike a pose with limited mobility. After that, they reset back into their usual stances. Billy Bob raised his arm halfheartedly and bent his wrist. If he were as good as new that arm would've been over his eyes, but right now they were resting just below his chin.

"There's another kid out there, but my eyes are failin' me again. Ya wanna help me find 'im?" Bob questioned, trying to get his kid filled audience to cooperate with him and help look for the lost child. In reality, there were two lost children. One of them had been recently implemented, and the company hadn't gotten a chance to get Billy Bob's voice actor to record a few more lines to help acknowledge that there was an update in the cast. One member was decommissioned and replaced with two.

There, sat strategically in their own little tables, two round faced, rosy cheek animatronic twins that were similar in almost every aspect, spare the fact that one was a girl. BB and BG for short.

"I'm here pa!" BB squeaked out in delight, raising his little ball hand up to wave hello while BG just sat, staring at her supposed 'pa'. "I'm here pa!" BG squeaked, but she was muffled over Billy Bob's voice that just wasn't delayed for BG's line.

"And there's Baby Boy! We call 'im BB fer short!"

"T-That's not my name p-" BB squeaked helplessly, his eyelids seemed to droop in scripted sadness. This was why BB was brought into this family. BB was merely the embodiment of a joke, and everyone seemed to forget about him. His sister was only brought to accompany him in that lonely table meant for the peanut gallery.

BG scolded BB, of course, but it was only shown by the turning her head to mime angrily at BB whom whispered out a very soft "It's Caleb" through his plastered grin. Billy Bob stood stock still, as did the other animatronics, as this happened. This was the company's way of stalling the robots so one another could speak, just so they avoided cutting each other off until Billy Bob and the rest got some new recorded dialogue to address BG, and vice versa. But the company's way of stalling just left an awkward silent chunk in the middle of their show, creating tension in the crowd.

"And that's the cast folks! We hope to make ya all really happy!" And after another awkward moment of silence, the real show began.

BB and BG both were set on stand-by mode, which meant that they barely moved, spare the occasional jerk and blink. They were constantly seen by the public eye. Unlike their jointed cast mates, they didn't have curtains to shield them from the sights of others, only darkness that didn't cover them up enough. Occasionally though BB had his moments in which he spoke up a storm. Sprinkled throughout the shows were moments in which BB chatted up with the head honchos up on stage, which always ended in him not being able to get his name out and him tapping his false balloon angrily on the table, while BG just sat there, unblinking, not being programmed to deal with a lack of stimulation that wasn't started by BB. But even then, she was technically mute, she wasn't able to re-use dialogue from her old show.

That's what happens when you're re-purposed here. BG wasn't meant to deal with a new robot such as BB, and it didn't help that her own voice actor had decided to skip town. Her small blip of dialogue was re-used from her old days as a stand alone Cow Girl, as shown by the cut off "Yee-haw!" at the end of her sentence, but the audience seemed to fancy something else, something that had a more sibling charm to it. And thus, BB was given to BG, and BG was dumbed down and given a new body and hat to fit alongside her new brother who had only been here for about a month.

Seconds, minutes, hours had passed, and soon the family diner was fit for closing. Everyone began to file out, some kids commented on how they loved these animatronics, despite the jerky movements of these C-rated cast members that were slowly downgrading to F-rated. Others whined about having to leave, only to be scooped up by their parents as they were lulled to sleep in their arms.

Once the doors shut and the lights turned off, only two animatronics came to life. No one honestly knew why these two in specific lit up with life when night came. Although, a running joke among the programmers that puppeteer-ed these nearly useless bots conjured up a wonderful tale. These bots were brought to life from the happiness of children, and that's what kept them running. Kinda like frosty the snowman, except a bit more bootlegged. But despite that tall tale, everyone knew there was something much more child-like and devious that brought these bots to life.

"Hey, Sis?" BB softly squeaked, head turning slowly to face the twin beside him. "You awake?"

"Yeah?" BG responded, her pink eyes starting to flicker as she slipped out of stand-by mode.

"You did great this show." He peeped softly, his eyes drooped some to give himself a very warm look. BG returned the look as her pigtails motioned up and down, despite the deteriorating condition of the bots on stage, BB and BG were still in perfect condition. The animators never favored them, they were just too limited to work with. But goodness knows none of the animators actually know how to animate.

"Thanks, you did too."

"Thanks." BB sighed and turned his egg-like body around to stand up on his oddly jointed legs. He was meant to walk, so why didn't they program him with walking during the shows?

"What's wrong Baby Brother?" BG asked, head rotating another 90 degrees to look at her brother. A rather concerning sight to those who weren't used to robots with backwards heads. Baby Brother was the name she was given for BB, it was in her very small batch of voice clips. Whenever they spoke, they each had a soft echo to their voice, unless it was something being repeated from their voice clips. That's what made people question what made them move.

"T-That's not my name." BB peeped softly, giving his knees a slight bend as he turned back around.

"I thought it was? That's what I got from Billy Bob!"

BB slowly shook his head as he turned away from the table, waddling off towards the center of the room. At night, the pizzeria was cold and dark, only illuminated by the stars and the moon, which turned it into a beautiful and eerie location. Almost like poetry in motion, if only anyone in the joint knew what poetry was.

BG decided to give her legs a shot, and soon she turned and stood, wobbling a bit as she got her bearings, and soon she followed after. Only then did she realize that she was just a tad bit taller than BB. She really was supposed to be the big sister.

"Do you ever wonder what the outside looks like, BG?" BB questioned, slowly waddling towards the door that was always locked for the evening. "Do you think it's big and scary out there?"

"W-Well yeah! What if there's strangers out there?!" BG squeaked in fear as she brought her balled hands up to her open mouth as her pigtails started to spin at a high speed, the equivalent to a tremble. "W-What if we get chewed up and eaten?! T-That's really scary!"

"But... What if there's adventure out there?" BB sighed, looking dreamily up at the unlit EXIT sign above the front door. "What if there's some really cool things out there? Like... Pretzels or something?"

"But we can't eat."

"Ain't gonna stop me from trying though!" BB squeaked, head rotating back to look angrily at BG "It's worth a shot!"

BG couldn't stifle a soft snicker as BB just got all upset over not being able to eat. But he was right. It was worth a shot after all, you never know until you try. But, BG was so hell bent on keeping herself clean, she just couldn't bring herself to try it out. In fact, she was willing to have BB be a guinea pig. But even then, the need for adventure in a month old bot was new to her. Why would a metaphorical baby want to run away from the nest so early?

BB turned back around and eyed his balloon, then pressed the hallow plastic balloon up against the "push to open" bar on the door, then gave a soft push. The door just made a noise of metal on plastic, and BB persisted. He continued to gently beat the door with his balloon, expecting it to come open like that, but no. It stayed shut tight.

BG grew a bit worried for her machine made sibling, behavior like this didn't feel right. Good robots would stay in their place and do their lines, not stand up and bang at the door, begging to be let out like a kicked puppy. She sighed softly and turned back around, returning to her seat at the table.

The next day was the same as the first, Billy Bob re-introduced the cast, everyone sung and danced, and nothing seemed to be amiss. Except, one thing.

"Baby Boy! Baby Boy where are you!"

"I'm right here pa!" BB squeaked, except, he didn't budge like he was supposed to.

"Good boy! Hey, have ya seen my shotgun?"

"I don't know pa, I can't see past the dinner table!" BB was meant to tilt his head, giving off an innocent vibe, but he didn't. He missed so many cues for movement, kids began to worriedly chatter to their parents, and the parents silently judged this family diner. A brand new robot, already broken? How cheap.

After BB's scene was up, BG looked to BB as subtly as she could, and BB looked back. He giggled as softly as he could, and BG was frankly worried. "H-Hey.. Y'know those weird guys with the tools? The ones that put that weird mop on Keith's head?"

BB nodded.

"Yeah, well, they'll put a mop on your head if ya keep actin' like that!"

BB gave an exaggerated gasp, both hands pressing themselves up against his cheeks, followed by a whine. "But I don't want a mop on my head!"

"Then be a good baby boy and behave!"

"But I don't wanna!"  
>"Then your new name will be Shaggy, cause of that shaggy mop you'll have on your head!"<p>

BB seemed to begrudgingly submit to every movement that was issued from that point on. Although, he did it in a wrong way. He over exaggerated his movement, turning his head much further than it was meant to and turning his body a lot further than usual. Now the kids were somewhat scared, and one young sap began to bawl right then and there. BG just scolded silently while BB froze up again for his intermission.

Behind the scenes, the programmers and the workers there spoke to one another about BB's strange movements, and soon after the show BB was taken out of his chair to be evaluated.

They stripped him down to just the head and skeleton and ran him through most of the motions that he was given, and during the run through he was perfectly fine. The mechanic looked at the programmer and sighed, confused out of his wits.

"You should be a bit more careful about animating this poor thing, he's small enough as is."

"B-But I swear we all saw him moving in ways he wasn't meant to! Are you sure his screws aren't loose?"  
>"Nope, they're all in perfect condition. Just watch how you work this thing."<p>

The animator begrudgingly watched as the mechanic began to help place the plastic casing back onto the little bot that helped shield any and all signs of his robotic structure.

After BB was put back together and returned to his table, he waddled out to stand in front of the stage, eyeing the bots up on stage that wouldn't return a hello no matter how hard he tried. BG slowly snuck up on BB, whom twisted his head around before she could sufficiently scare him.

"Gotcha." BB squeaked happily, then rotated the rest of his body so he could face BG.

"I warned you about the guys with the tools! Why don't you have a mop on your head yet?!"

"'Cause I'm a good lil boy!"

"Ya got lucky BB, real lucky."

"Luck is my middle name! Baby Luck Boy! I'm always lucky!"  
>"You just made that up on the spot! Yer name doesn't contain any "Luck"!"<p>

"Yes it dooooes!"  
>"Nuh uh! It don't!"<p>

This continued on for a good couple of moments before BG gave up with a flustered groan and a simple turn of her head, at that point she began pointedly ignoring the smaller squeakier little bot. BB slowly began to grow more and more upset that his "Big Sister" was ignoring him, something he wasn't so used to experiencing in all of the days he's been at the diner. And then he got angry.

BB grumbled loudly as he furiously stormed towards the door, wanting to go back to what he's been doing for a while now, and that was messing with the door. With a very quick movement, he brought the balloon up to the door and pressed, not expecting what happened next.

Normally, the door would remain shut, the bar wouldn't move an inch, and BB would've stood there continuing to press the bar until morning, despite the noise of plastic on metal being grating. This was normal for him, and he's done it ever since he showed any signs of sentience. But tonight, this was different.

The family diner's front doors opened, allowing the cool midnight air to blow into the diner. They forgot to lock the doors for the night.

BB was excited, ecstatic, and horribly happy as he hurried to push the door further open. BG on the other hand, was none too happy about the door being opened.

"B-BB no!" She cried "W-What if someone attacks you?! W-What if a wild coyote comes and bites your butt?! W-What if you die?!" To say she was over exaggerating was an understatement.

"I want to see the city, BG." BB claimed as he pushed the door as wide open as he could, and he shuffled his little round body outside "Whatever city means!". For once he felt actual terrain against his feet, and he was content. "I want to go places! I want to do things no kid has ever done before!"

"BB you don't even have fingers!"

"I don't need what I don't know!" BB spat, and quickly broke out into full sprint. "I ain't comin' back!"

"BB!" BG screeched shrilly out at him, then glanced between the cast and the slow running form of BB. After thinking it over nearly twenty times, BG bolted out the door before it could shut in her face and leave her in the pizzeria alone. BG tried to run as fast as her little legs could carry her, but BB was just too fast for her as he ran. She silently cursed the company for making her a twin of her brothers.

"I don't wanna go baaaack!" BB whined as he ran, arms bent to help try and speed him up, but that balloon of his was just too large for that method to help.

"BB please!" BG cried out as she sprinted after, not liking the feeling of asphalt against her feet, it just felt so strange compared to the tile she was introduced to. Bumpy and jagged, rough and uneven. But the more she focused on her complaints, the farther away BB got.

"Nuh uh, I really don't wanna go back! I wanna do a lot of things BG!"

"But what if you get found and scrapped?!" BG screeched, but BB didn't listen.

"It's too late to turn back now!" He called in a sing song voice as his arms extended, and soon her was making fart noises to mock her as he kept up his sprint. In reality, BB didn't know what being scrapped meant, and BG just couldn't tell him what happens to animatronics who were scrapped, since she herself also didn't know. It was just something she heard amongst the chatter between programmers and management.

BG let out an exasperated groan as she tried to push her small joints to their max, she was still hell bent on trying to drag him back to the diner, whether he liked it or not.

Even if it was going to take all night. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Eyy, first chapter of this fic done! Oh, just to let you all know, BG isn't meant to be an OC, she's kinda meant to be the hallucination under the desk! Sadly she didn't have a tag, so I kinda had to shove her under OC for now. The rest however are indeed OC's! Although they're mainly just place holders in the fic! A-And that totally isn't a Rockafire reference! Nope!<em>**


	2. The Journey

The soft pitter patter of plastic on asphalt sounded through the empty street, giving away the changing position of the two bots at hand that had just recently escaped from their home.

"BB slow down!" BG cried out as she chased after, "I-I can't catch up!"

"Not like I want you to!" BB peeped "Yer just gonna send me right back home!"

BG wasn't one to lie, she was still yearning to go home, but the distance they both ran from home out into this strange world they had never explored started to change her mind. As her joints began to lock up, she thought quickly and spouted out

"I won't! I-I'll go with you!"

BB immediately slowed down for his sister, head turning a full 180 to stare back at her round form that nearly collided with his. Once BG's small ball hands bumped into the molded sleeve on BB's arm she stopped sprinting all together. Soft static came from BG as she walked, eyes closed and head down as he tried to relax her over worked joints. She was surprised BB wasn't doing the same.

After a bit of clicking on BB's part, he repeated his pre-recorded laugh a few times, almost to mock his sister, but she soon returned her own pre-recorded laugh, albeit a bit softer. BB then pressed his painted cheek against BG's, and once it was certain his sister was alright he turned his head back around so he could look where he was going. It would've been awful if both twins just fell over, considering they aren't exactly the most 'well built' bots the family diner owned.

"So yer stayin'?" BB asked, breaking the silence between them both.

"Yeah, a-as if I'd leave my brother alone."

BB coo'd at her as he kept up his leisurely stroll, although, regret started to set in. Leaving at this time of night was a horrible decision. The world they once saw as majestic and full of life was reverted into a cold and barren wasteland with the occasional howling of a wolf off in the distance. The middle of the desert is a not-so-friendly place for two orbs made of plastic.

Time passed as both bots just strolled down the highway, not knowing where to head or what to do besides walk forward. There weren't any kids to interact with, no families to entertain, nothing there to smile at besides each other and the moon. Soon BB broke the silence.

"Hey sis, wanna play I spy?" He peeped to his twin that had finally ended up beside BB.  
>"Sure BB, how 'bout you start first?"<p>

"Alright! I spy with my little eye..." BB's large eyes scanned the barren land for something to talk about, and sadly he couldn't find anything of interest. "I spy dirt."

"Is it the desert?" BG responded, eyes glancing down at BB's miffed expression.

"This game is stupid! There's nothing to spy!"

"Oh c'mon now Baby Brother, my turn. I spy with my lil 'ol eye, something that starts with a B."

BB waddled along at the same pace as his sister, as his blue eyes scanned the desert, then looked up at his plastic balloon. "Uhh.. Balloon?"

"Close." BG hinted, her pigtails gently rotating in their sockets as she waited for him to get it.

"...B-dirt?" BB suggested, BG just laughed and gently bumped her hand against the top of his hat.

"Nooo nooo BB, I spy with my lil eye, a big round Baby Brother next to me!"

"How was I supposed to know that?! That's unfair! Yer a cheater sis!" BB squeaked angrily, BG played her recorded laugh as she avoided the half-hearted smacks her brother was attempting to dish out.

"Ya wanna play again?" BG suggested, to which BB bobbed his head in a form of a nod. BG scanned the area again for something to talk about for when her time came, although BB peeped up.

"I spy with my lil eye... Something with two bright eyes." And with that, BB came to a full stop. BG came full stop as well, standing beside BB as her eyes widened to see what exactly he was talking about. It soon became clear as two bright 'eyes' came from out of the darkness and proceeded to illuminate both bots.

This was no regular creature, no. It seemed to growl as it came to a stop before them; it had two bright glaring eyes, very strange gray teeth, and a misshapen red shell. This didn't seem like the robot Pa was.

A loud click sounded from the growling beast, and one part of it opened wide to release a human, a human that looked distinctively like Pa.

"H-Hey sis.. Is this how humans are made?" BB asked in a hushed whisper.

"I think so. It makes sense." BG whispered back as she eyed the human that looked like pa.

Unfortunately to their knowledge, this man that looked a lot like Billy Bob was in fact the owner of their rinky dink family diner. The owner stared on, slack jawed as he literally saw his two of his prized possessions out in the open, and soon he stormed over to scoop one up.

"W-What are you two doing out here?!" He yelled, spooking the bots in the process as he leaned down to loop his arms under BG's slightly flexible T-Posed arms. Once BG was hoisted up against the owners chest she began to flail and kick, her teeny arms struggled and whirred against the ones that held her captive while her much more powerful legs tried to kick at the large stomach she was almost perched upon.

BB didn't take too kindly to the yelling, but he was stuck frozen as the owner tried to subdue BG. "B-BB! D-Do something!" BG cried, her voice going a bit static-y as she managed to overload it with her warning cries and speaking.

BB still didn't move as he stared up at BG who still had to struggle against the owner, and sadly she was quickly detained once Billy Bob 2.0 decided to hold her by her ankles, effectively disabling her kicking legs and leaving her arms to flail at nothing as she hung upside down. Gravity sure was on 2.0's side.

Billy Bob made sure to keep at least one hand on BG's ankle as he reached for BB, whom stood stock still until it was his moment to strike. Once Billy Bob's head was in range, BB brought back the hand that was in possession of the plastic ball that was labeled a balloon and swung, effectively cracking the balloon against Billy Bob 2.0's skull. With a sickening thud, 2.0 was out like a light on the floor. However, one twin got the shorter end of the deal.

BG laid there on the floor motionless, having been dropped straight on her head upon Billy Bob's descent, which then caused something of hers to break. The propeller that both twins shared snapped off of BG's head, leaving the small bump and a bit of the rod behind.

BB stood there, worried as he slowly approached BG's battle damaged body. After a bit of prodding with the 'string' end of his balloon, BG's head propped up to stare up at BB. Her eyelids drooped as she hissed out a quick "I-I'm fine!" despite the fact that she couldn't get up.

BB stared down at her as he surveyed any more bits of damage to her person, and he realized that she was pretty much fine despite a few scratches on her cheeks. He reached out and handed the string end over to BG, to which she took easily with both hands and used to help stand herself back up.

"Y-Your spinny thing sis!" BB squeaked as he motioned over to the top of her head just as she was sliding her hands away from the string of the balloon.

"My spinny thing?"

"It's gone!"

BG frantically looked about for what BB was talking about and soon found the shattered pieces of her beloved red propeller. She sighed, eyes closing as she mourned the loss of her 'spinny thing' as they called it amongst each other. Her pigtails drooped downward as she took in the loss and realized that their whole act had fallen apart. These two were meant to be twins, it was embedded in her code and reenforced with the month that BB was with her in the diner. With the loss of her propeller she felt as if she wasn't an adequate twin anymore.

BB prodded her with the string end of his balloon once again, and when she turned around he presented the stiff string over to her. After a stare down, BG got the message. Slowly her hand clicked against BB's as they both grabbed the string, and BB began to lead them both away from the fallen human in a rush.

As they walked, it was apparent that BG was out of her usual happy groove. Her pigtails and eyelids both drooped as she just stared forward, not wanting to strike any conversation between her and her beloved brother. The loss of her propeller really did damage her. BB noticed this as he walked, side eying to watch her sluggish movements. He had to put a stop to this.

As they walked, the desert soon began to fade to a much greener setting. The dirt and sand all gradually gave away to lush green bushes and fields as they got further and further away from their home. BB was ecstatic to see the change in scenery, and soon he was peeping at BG.

"Big Girl Big Girl look!" BB peeped out her full name as he pointed out to the fields, a color he hadn't ever seen before. "What's that? What's that?" BB squeaked, expecting BG to be just as happy as he was. The slow head turn proved that she was indifferent towards the scene change.

"I-I don't know BB." BG sighed deeply as she gently knocked her hand against his on the string. "What is it?"

"I don't know either, that's why I'm askin' you!"

"Sorry Baby Brother, I don't have the answer for once."

BB huffed directly at her as he rushed to pry her hand off of his balloon, he was going off to explore with out her whether she liked it or not. Once her hand was off he sprinted off towards one of the fields, he didn't even bother to wave goodbye as he ran.

BG didn't give chase as she watched him waddle off, she didn't even call out for him as he disappeared behind the bushes, unknowing what was behind those green blobs of salad. After BB didn't respond for a good while, she waddled over to the bush, almost following BB's exact footsteps.

"BB?" BG peeped as she tried to peer through the bushes without touching them. With how they swallowed up her brother, she was afraid she'd be eaten too. She stood there, waiting anxiously for her younger brother to return. Her pigtails began to whirr softly as they spun, showing her anxiety for her baby brother being outright gone.

Just as BG was about to place a hand into the bushes, BB poked his head out from the bushes, and thus scared little BG. With a flinch BG squeaked out "B-BB! You're okay!"

"Of course I am!"

"You shouldn't run off like that! What if you got hurt?!" BG squeaked, pigtails jerking as she showed her concerns for her younger brother. BB just mocked her in a squeakier voice as he pushed past the branches and leaves of the bushes that kept those two apart. BG softly chuckled as she watched BB emerge from the bushes rather ungracefully, like a fat person being held back by a leash. But soon BB managed to jump that hurdle and as he rejoined his sister, something in BB's hand caught her large pink eyes and soon her curiosity was peaked.

In his empty hand laid a flower, a white daisy, and soon he presented it to BG.

"Put that big ol' empty head of yours down, I wanna help!"

"What's that ya got there?"

"I found one of your propellers over yonder! I couldn't find it in red, or in any other color for that matter, so I got the next best thing!"

BG's eyelids perked up a bit as she cocked her head downward and bent her legs to let BB lean up and jam it into the small gap the old propeller left behind, almost taking out the teeny bit of metal left over. Once it was in place and wasn't moving any time soon, BB pulled back and BG stood up again. After a small moment of silence, BG's pigtails perked up as she peeped "How do I look?"

BB opened up his arms as wide as they could go. "WAY better than before! I think this new spinner suits ya!"

BG glanced away as her pigtails gave a few quick spins before landing tilted up, that sure cheered her up by a mile. BB presented the string again and quickly BG took it. With that, both twins began to waddle onward down the road.

Only fate knows what lies for them at the end.


End file.
